An integrated circuit may contain a layer of silicon dioxide, for example an inter-level dielectric (ILD) layer between levels of metal interconnects. It may be desirable to planarize the ILD layer, for example using a chemical-mechanical polish (CMP) process. It may be further desirable to form the dielectric layer so as to have a compressive stress in a desired range.